listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pirates of the Caribbean
Curse of the Black Pearl *Elizabeth's Butler - Shot in the head by Pintel *'Jacoby - '''Grenade shoved in his ribcage by Will Turner *'Weatherby - Killed when Jacoby blew up *'Monk - '''Killed when Jacoby blew up *'Captain Hector Barbossa - 'Shot by Jack Sparrow after the immortal skeleton curse was lifted: Resurrected by Tia Dalma *'Grapple - 'Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth Swann after the curse was lifted *'Mallot - 'Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth Swann after the curse was lifted *'Koehler - 'Stabbed by James Norrington after the curse was lifted *'Nipperkin - '''Died of blood lose after the curse was lifted Dead Man's Chest *Captain Hawkins - Stabbed by Ian Mercer *Leech - 'While stuck in a rope cage with some crewmembers he grabbed a snake and their rope broke causing the cage and them to fall *Ho Kwan - Shot by a pelegosto warrior with a poison dart *Chaplain - Throat slit by Greenbeard under Davy Jones's orders *Captain Bellamy - Pulled under water and eaten by the Kraken *Lejon - Pulled under water and eaten by the Kraken *''Captain Jack Sparrow - ''Eaten by the Kraken: Resurrected when the pirates got him out of Davy Jones's locker At World's End *'The Kraken - Killed off screen by Davy Jones *Cabin Boy - Hung by Lord Beckett *Park - Shot by Mercer *Lian - Shot in the head by Mercer *Steng - Stabbed by Sao Feng *''Governor Weatherby Swann - ''Killed off screen by Lord Beckett *Sao Feng - 'Shot by one of the Flying Dutchman's cannons *''James Norrington - ''Stabbed by Bootstrap *Sri Sumbhajee Angria - Shot by Captain Teague *'Ian Mercer - Choked by Davy Jones with his tentacles *'Hadras - '''Knocked into the whirlpool by Jack Sparrow *'Maccus - 'Knocked into the whirlpool by Jack the Monkey *'Davy Jones - 'Heart stabbed by Will Turner in his dying breath *'Lord Cutler Beckett - 'Killed when cannons from both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman blasted at his ship On Stranger Tides *Royal Soldier - Shot by Teague *Cook - Incinerated by Blackbeard's ship with fire *Derrick - Drowned and eaten by Mermaids *Purser - Blown up with gunpowder aboard his boat *Gillette - Stabbed by Yeoman *Lieutenant Theodore Groves - Shot by Spainiard *'Edward Teach/ Blackbeard - 'Tricked into drinking the wrong cup of the Fountain of Youth and was killed by a water cyclone *'Yeoman - 'Died along with Blackbeard *'Gunner - 'Died along with Blackbeard *'Quartermaster - 'Died along with Blackbeard Dead Men Tell no Tales *Captain Toms - Neck Snapped by Captain Salazar *'Lieutenant John Scarfield - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. *'Lieutenant Lesaro' - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Officer Santos - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Officer Moss - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Spanish Soldier - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Spanish Officer - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Officer Magda - Drowned after Salazar accidentally knocked him off of the anchor into the ocean below. *'Captain Armando Salazar' - Attempted to kill Jack and his crew by climbing the Black Pearl's anchor. Jack gave Barbossa his sword and plummeted down towards Salazar, stabbing him in the back and sending him falling into the ocean below. *''Hector Barbossa ''- Unwilling to let his daughter and friends die, he took Jack's sword and plummeted towards Salazar, stabbing him in the back. He managed to kill Salazar but he fell into the ocean depths soon after, sacrificing himself.